


Liam's Busted Ankle

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, Football | Soccer, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, busted ankle, liam gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idea from Liam's recent fall in Portugal. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Busted Ankle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyvegotthisspellonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/gifts).



> I wrote this on the airplane(s) home from Colorado. I'll try and update but I'm going back out of town this weekend and this week is really busy preparing. 
> 
> Thanks to my rock, best friend, and sister, Dani for helping me with a last minute text to bounce ideas off of!

Louis POV

It was our day off. We had all woken up late that day- around eleven am. As we sat in the suite’s lounge, we talked about what to do that day. We- all but Zayn- are breakfast as we talked.   
“We should go to the local park and play football!” Niall shouted suddenly.

We all nod in agreement- it sounded like fun on a nice day. After we all finish eating and get dressed, we beg Paul to drive us to the nearby park. Paul laughs, telling us there was no need to beg, and drives us to the park a few blocks away. He pulls into a spot in the car park and shoos us out. We all laugh and run onto the – thankfully- empty pitch. We play for about 40 minutes before Zayn sits on the bench, saying he’s dizzy and not feeling well. Liam looks at Zayn worriedly- he's Daddy Direction, duh.

We keep playing for a while longer. Suddenly we hear a shriek then laughter… then sobbing. We all look to the drama queen we call Zayn. He was looking back towards mid-pitch.

As we follow his gaze we see Liam sitting on the pitch holding his ankle as he lay on his side sobbing. It began to rain lightly as Niall, Harry, and myself ran over to him.

“Li!” I called as I got close to him.

“Louis!” Liam sobbed, sounding completely broken inside.

“Shit Liam! What happened?!” I asked, kneeling.

“S-Stepped i-in a h-h-hole as I w-was r-running!” he sobbed as he held his ankle. 

I frowned, he must really be hurt if he was crying this hard.

“GET PAUL!” I yell to Harry. I see him take off across the pitch, towards our van in the car park where Paul was.

“You’re okay, Li,” I said, “Can I see it?” I gently touched his hands that were covering his ankle.

“O-o-okay.” He said. He reminded me of a scared child. 

“You gota move your hands, babe.” I tell him gently pulling them away. 

Niall comes and sits behind Liam, letting Liam lean against him. Niall holds Liam’s hands in his against Liam’s chest as I go to check his ankle.

“Oh jeeze..” I breathe. His ankle was already three times its normal size, black and blue too!  
Harry comes running with Paul behind him and a first aid kit in hand. 

“Liam!” Paul calls, running up.

“Paul! His ankle is really bad off!” I say with a frown.

“Okay, lets see if we need to go to the hospital.” Paul said taking one look at his ankle. 

Liam began to shiver. He had been sitting in the rain while the rest of us moved about to stay warm. He looked at me with sad, hurt, scared, brown eyes and it nearly broke my heart.

“Alright, up you go. Nialler, you on one side, Louis you on the other. I wanna see how much weight he can put on it.” Paul said. Niall and I gently helped Liam up and supported him from both sides. 

“Liam, try to walk. Put as much weight on your ankle as you can.” Paul said.

Liam nods, stepping forward on his ankle and he screams. I mean like holy-shit-someone-is-stabbing-me-in-the-gut-repeatedly scream. He tenses up and panics. Niall and I grab him, lowering him to the ground.

“I think we need to call for an ambulance.” Harry said. 

“No, we can’t. It will call too much attention to you guys. We’ll take him to the hospital ourselves. Niall, you go help Zayn up- he’s feeling ill and I don’t want him to keel over. Harry, you run to the van and get two pillows out, two blankets, and the bigger first aid kit. I want you to lie the back seats down. Put one blanket down on the back seat, a pillow up for his head and one down to put his ankle on. Put the second blanket aside. In the big first aid kid get out one of those emergency ice packs that you squeeze to activate.” 

“Aye-Aye! Captain Paul!” Harry calls, taking off towards the car. Niall goes to Zayn and pulls him up.

“What can I do to help?” I ask Paul as he picks Liam up.

“Keep this bugger calm. You seem to be the only one who can.”

I nod, taking Liam’s hand as we walk towards the car. Harry has the back of the van all decked out like a tiny bed. I smile and climb in the back as Paul lies Liam down. 

“Okay, relax Liam. You’re okay. We’re going to get you all take care of.” Paul said as he puts Liam’s ankle on the second pillow and places the instant ice pack on it. Liam lets out an indignant cry and tries to push it off.  
“Liam, stop. You need it on there, yeah? Just relax. Louis will stay back here with you, okay?”  
Liam whimpers, “it hurts.” 

I kiss his cheek, and pull his head and the pillow into my lap. I was going to make sure Liam was okay. I suddenly hear the sound of intense vomiting, I look down at Liam again, but it wasn’t him.

“OI! ZAYN! What the heck buddy? You okay?” Niall said, holding a bag in front of him.  
Paul sighs, “now’s not the time Zayn, but I guess you can’t help it. I’ll get you taken care of next, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas for what happens next, comment and I might use them! :D


End file.
